Speak Now
by angelic.aquarian
Summary: This is a short story I don't want to give too much away but it is Rei-centric. I hope you enjoy and please review but no flames.


**A/N Okay so I know that I should be writing Awakening or Could It Be Magic but I was really depressed by the lack of fics on the GW/SM section and wanted to add more even if they were short and quickly written. Also I am having a little bit of writers block on my other fics so am trying to get back into them by writing some little song-fics.**

**This songfic was written quite quickly it only took me about half an hour so I am sorry if it is really crappy and not up to my standards I just wanted to write it. **

**The couple is kinda hidden but you will figure it out... though i couldnt help but add a little bit of Mina/Trowa I am such a shipper of thoe two!**

**I also wrote another quick songfic that you should all check out called If I was the one. **

**I hope you like it and as always please read and review (no flames)**

**FYI the bold and italic are song lyrics**

**I also do not own the characters nor the song it is based on which is Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Not my favourite by Taylor Swift but a lot of her songs have good story lines that are just perfect for Song fics**

**Again REVIEW they make me happy and motivate my writing. Also for those wondering I have started the new chapter of Awakening but am struggling lol.**

* * *

A beautiful woman with black hair and purple eyes stared in the fireplace. Her pale skin lit up by the only light in the room. The girl sighed as she watched the flames dance wishing she could feel the warmth but all she felt was dead. She had lost the only man she ever let herself care about.

She saw movement out the corner of her eyes and saw a beautiful blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes walk towards her and take the armchair next to her.

The two sat in silence until the blonde broke it.

"Rei, you need to do something. You need to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life."

The raven haired woman, Rei looked over and smiled sadly. "What am I supposed to do Mina? He clearly doesn't love me anymore or he would never have agreed to date let alone marry her. I never should have left in the first place."

Mina sighed and grabbed Rei's hands. "No you shouldn't have left but you had your reasons. With that aside I have to tell you he still loves you I know he does. I can feel it with every fibre of my being. He doesn't love her, he is just with her because he wanted to forget about you and there seemed to be no other way but to be with her."

Rei scoffed and ripped her hands away. "If that was true why did he choose her? The one woman I have always hated, the one that was always trying to break us up."

Mina stared into the fire and whispered. "She is the chalk to your cheese. She is the person that is most different from you and if he had any reminder of you in the girl he was with he would have crumbled. "

Rei shook her head and stood up. "That is not true, we aren't that different."

Mina laughed softly. "Yes you are, and you know something is wrong with you when you are saying that you two are alike. You are independent and can live without help whereas she needs people protecting her all the time. You are natural and laidback most of the time where she is always high stung and fake to everyone. You are passionate about everything whereas she only cares about herself and her wants. You are stubborn and she lets him do whatever as long as he comes back to her. You are…"

Rei cut her off smiling slightly. "I get the picture I am nothing like her. Look Mina I understand you are trying to help but what am I supposed to do? Crash the wedding and try and stop it? I am not the type of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion."

Mina smirked as she quickly walked out of the room and back in with a beautiful black gown. It was made of silk with a plunging neckline, thin spaghetti straps and two slits up the side of the bottom.

Mina handed it over to Rei. "That is exactly what you need to do and you are the only girl I know with enough passion and stubbornness to stop a wedding. Plus you know he is not the type of boy that should be marrying the wrong girl. Trowa and I have a plan to sneak you into the wedding. So what do you say are you in?"

Rei looked at the beautiful dress before gently taking it from her hands and smirking.

_**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

_**I sneak in and see your friends**_  
_**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**_  
_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_  
_**Somewhere back inside a room**_  
_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be**_  
_**I lose myself in a daydream**_  
_**Where I stand and say**_

_**Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"**_

Rei woke up feeling slightly nervous. To get rid of her nerves she quickly got ready, putting on light make-up and curled her hair slightly. She wanted to show her natural beauty something the bride didn't have.

Hearing the door bell ring, she hurried to put on her dress before making her way to the door. She smiled slightly at Mina who had picked her up to take her to the wedding. Mina looked beautiful in a strapless silk gold dress that clung to her frame perfectly. Her hair curled and piled onto her head.

"Are you ready for this Rei? How are you going to try and do this?"

Rei sighed as she thought about what she wanted to do. She at first thought of trying to talk to him alone but then she realised that if she was going to lose she wanted to go out in a bang.

"I am going to object when the preacher asks."

Mina let a smile break across her face. "You are so brave Rei, another thing that made him love you. Unfortunately Trowa and I are on the same invite so I have to go in with him but I got the help of Wufei to get you in. You will have to pretend to be his date though and also avoid the rest of the boys and her bridal party.

Rei nodded in acknowledgement and the two continued on the drive talking excitedly.

When they arrived a brunette with emerald eyes dressed in a black suit, black dress shirt and gold tie created the two giving Mina a kiss on the lips and Rei a hug of support.

Rei smiled at him as she returned his hug. "Thanks Trowa, it really means a lot that you are doing this. I know that I hurt him when I left and nearly caused you and Mina to break up."

Trowa smiled a rare smile at her that warmed her heart. "Nothing could keep me away from Mina and I just know that you two are the same."

Rei smiled and turned to a man with black hair in a ponytail with dark brown almost black eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie. He smirked at her and held out his arm.

"I guess I was wrong when I called you a weak Onna. This takes guts, I am proud of you,"

Rei took his arm and smiled at him. "Thanks Wufei, I know we may not have always got along but you always come through in the end."

With that comment they all walked in to the huge church. As soon as the stepped into the hallway they heard a screeching voice complaining yelling at someone. Rei couldn't help herself. She snuck a look into the room the voice was coming from.

There she was, the bride, the woman Rei hated more than anyone. She looked terrible in Rei's opinion. She was dressed in a big puffy white gown that looked like a pastry and so was her family and bridal party. They were all dressed in poufy dresses in pastel colours. It was way over done and Rei had to stifle a laugh. Though her heart immediately went out to the bridesmaid who seemed to be getting yelled at for forgetting a ribbon.

Rei shook her head as she quietly walked away and made her way into the pews to sit next to Wufei. The brilliance of this plan was that everyone knew that Rei and Wufei fought all the time and didn't keep in contact after she left. Nobody would suspect that they would be sitting together.

As she slipped into the seat she noticed Mina sitting towards the front of the church. Mina must of felt Rei's eyes and turned around giving her a wink while she mouthed good luck.

Rei smiled and Wufei grabbed her hand providing her with the support she knew she would need to go through with her plan.

_**Fond gestures are exchanged**_  
_**And the organ starts to play**_  
_**A song that sounds like a death march**_  
_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_  
_**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**_  
_**But I know you wish it was me,**_  
_**You wish it was me,**_  
_**Don't you?**_

_**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow,**_  
_**You need to hear me out,**_  
_**And they said, "Speak now".**_  
_**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow,**_  
_**Your time is running out,**_  
_**And they said, "Speak now".**_

_**Oh, la, la**_  
_**Oh, oh**_  
_**Say a single vow**_

Rei watched as people piled into the church and took their seats. Everyone was being so fake, saying polite words to each other before sitting down in their seats.

That is when she sees him. He walks out from the side doors and stands at the altar in his black tuxedo.

Rei looks at him and can tell that Mina and Trowa were right, he isn't happy.

She feels the hope start to spread through her body. Knowing that he is miserable is the push she needed to make sure she will complete her task.

The organ music starts to play and Rei feels like it's the death mask. She looks back up the groom to see him nervously play with his hands. It is a slight nervous tick that he had whenever he wasn't sure, not many noticed it but Rei did and she was glad she saw it.

The bridal party start making their way down the aisle and all the guests turn around to see the bride standing there on the arm of her brother as she begins to walk down the aisle, smiling widely like some stupid pageant queen.

Rei glares at the woman, if it wasn't for Mina she wouldn't have even known that he was getting married. She was uninvited by the lovely bride to be. Rei knew it was her doing as he would still have invited her under normal circumstances. No matter what they went through they were always there for each other.

Rei turns her glare from the bride back up to the groom to see him holding something in his hand. She looks closely thankful for her brilliant eye sight. It was then that she gasped softly in his hands was a gold and red pendant. Rei smiled widely when she saw that, it was the phoenix pendant she gave him on their 2nd anniversary. That cemented that he wished it was Rei he was marrying.

The bride finally made it to the end of the aisle and the groom stood beside her. The preacher began to speak.

Rei wasn't concentrating on exactly what was being said she was only waiting for that one moment. The one moment that could crush her or make her the happiest woman alive.

She held her breath as the preacher finally said.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

_**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"**_  
_**There's the silence, there's my last chance.**_  
_**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.**_  
_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_  
_**But I'm only looking at you.**_

_**I am not the kind of girl**_  
_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_  
_**But you are not the kind of boy**_  
_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

_**So, don't say "Yes", run away now,**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow,**_  
_**You need to hear me out,**_  
_**And they said, "Speak now".**_

Rei stood with shaky hands. Everyone turned to her with horrified looks on their faces but she didn't notice. She just stared at him and tried to show with her eyes all the love she still held for him.

"Don't say yes. I am sorry for everything I have done and if I could take it all back I would. There is only one thing I have ever regretted and that was leaving you. I was young and stupid and my career meant more to me. I didn't think I could have it all and now I realise all I want is you. If I have you I don't need anything else. Please run away now and don't say a single vow."

The guests were all silent and their eyes kept on swinging from Rei and the groom. Rei stood up tall waiting for his response, her heart betting rapidly.

He opened his mouth and said.

_**And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now"**_

"Okay Rei, let's run away now. I still love you always have and always will. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door."

Rei smiled and laughed when Mina stood up from her seat crying and started clapping and whooping. Trowa seemed to be slightly embarrassed but started clapping too causing some of the other guests that had always wanted the two back together.

That was until the bride kicked over one of the flower displays and threw her bouquet at the groom who was starting to make his exit

"Heero! How can you do this to me! You were supposed to love me! I can't believe this, my plan was going perfectly I got rid of her by giving her that stupid job opportunity but she still manages to come between us!"

The cold glare that Heero was known from was seen on his face for the first time since he had met Rei. Once he met her he never wanted to kill again but everyone could tell that in this moment he wanted to.

"You caused her to leave. Well I never loved you Relena, never have and never will. You were just the only person that didn't remind me of Rei. You were nowhere near as beautiful, kind, passionate, independent or stubborn."

With that he made his way down the aisle to Rei. When he reached her he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. The two trying to make up for all the years they had been apart.

When they pulled apart he gently caressed her face and whispered in her ear "I am so glad you were around when they said speak now. If I had had said my vows I don't know where I would be."

Rei just smiled and said. "I know I am not the type of girl who should rudely interrupt on a white veil occasion but you are not the type of boy that should be marrying the wrong girl. You are way too important to me."

With that the two kissed again and made their way out of the church to live their happily ever after.


End file.
